The Dragon's Return
by Sledge115
Summary: Steve didn't think he would be the hero Minecraftia needed. But when an ancient evil awakens and threatens to destroy Minecraftia, Steve must put aside any doubts about himself and save the realms. Will he succeed?
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction. Decided to do a Minecraft one since it doesn't have much of a story. **

**A few notes:**

**1. I'm taking a different take in the history of Minecraft than many others**

**2. English is not my first language**

**3. Yeah, this prologue's a bit long for, well, a prologue.**

**Prologue**

The Testificate dodged a swipe before thrusting his sword in the monster's arm. A nearby Iron Golem lead the assault to break the black monster's lines. "Don't look at the eyes, don't look at the eyes" he thought as the black abomination attempted to snap his neck. The battle was turning in the favor of the Testificates thanks to a previous rain that drenched the battlefield the night before. These monsters – these "endermen", as they refer to themselves – were apparently vulnerable to water as Testificates and other Overworld creatures are to fire. The soldier dodged the Enderman's attack and slashed its head off with his iron sword, killing it. Ignoring the carnage around him, the soldier sat, tired from the battle. The Endermen were obviously superior to the Testificates in strength, and only the Iron Golems were matched in strength.

3 centuries before, the Testificate leaders declared war against these monsters, and both sides were locked in a perpetual stalemate, neither side gaining advantage. Entire mines were stripped of its ore veins, entire cities conscripted, and millions of golems manufactured, but they still came. Testificate scientists theorized that_ something _is in control of the Endermen, something powerful enough to fabricate the entire race. Unfortunately for the scientists, the Endermen baffled them. They were so _different_ in many ways from the Overworld creatures, neither their biology or behavior matched patterns already known in the Overworld and the Nether. All this meant one thing: They came from another dimension, one unknown to the rest of Minecraftia until now.

"They're retreating! Keep pushing!" The Testificate leader shouted to the army as the Endermen began teleporting back to whichever realm they came from. The soldier, hearing this, rose up and picked up his sword. An Enderman attempted to fight back, but the powerful arms of an Iron Golem smashed his skull against a wall, while another successfully killed a Testificate soldier by breaking his neck. Before he could do the same to a Snow Golem and another soldier, our hero slashed his legs, severing them. As the Enderman turned painfully to look at his assailant, the soldier impaled him on his sword. More and more Endermen fell as Snow and Iron Golems pushed them back while the Testificates retreat to recover. The soldier himself still stood at the front along with a handful of other Testificates, hacking and slashing the Endermen.

"Victory is upon us! For Notch!" The soldier shouted in an attempt to bolster the morals of the Testificates.

"For Notch!" The Endermen really didn't stand a chance.

* * *

The soldier walked through the blood soaked battlefield. At the insistence of the priests, they set camp in the nearby ravine for the sake of the wounded. The soldier kept walking away from the camp as the smell of rotten flesh was too much for him. A nearby Iron Golem, patrolling the camp, offered him a rose; a habit among Golems as a symbol of the mutual relationship between Testificates and Golems.

"No thanks, I need some time for myself". The soldier declined. The Golem nodded before continuing on its stroll.

Night fell, and soon creepers and spiders began to emerge from the dark caves. While they had never been the Testificate's friends, they weren't enemies either. The soldier took a glance at a nearby creeper. No one could figure out why creepers had a frown on their faces, though soldiers and common citizens often joked that they only desire a hug; most likely fatal for both creepers and Testificates, as creepers explode when touched or provoked.

While Testificates never had any problems with spiders or their poisonous cousins, it was said that the god Herobrine was slain by a large amount of spiders when he foolishly turned himself mortal and challenged them in a cave, believing his combat skills was more than enough to deal with the eight legged creatures. No one had seen him since, not even his brother Notch.

The soldier paused in his stroll. He noticed a vague figure running towards him.

"Who goes there?" he asked as he gripped his sword's hilt. The figure crashed into him. A Testificate priest, ragged and bloodied, and obviously traumatized.

"Save yourself while you can! He'll destroy us all!" He rambled, his eyes filled with fear.

"Pull yourself together!" The soldier shouted back at him. The priest grabbed his helmet and pulled the soldier's head closer to his face.

"We are hopelessly doomed. This war is lost! He's coming!"

"…..what in Notch's name are you talking about?" The soldier asked, puzzled.

"He breathes purple fire hotter than the Nether's oceans, destroys all blocks in a single strike! He's _invincible_!" The priest replied

"Who are you talking about? Herobrine?" The Fallen God was said to reside in the Nether, weakened, but rumored to be gathering power until he is powerful enough to escape.

Suddenly, a deep sound echoed through the valley, shaking leaves off the trees and frightening every mob around the two Testificates. The soundwave was followed by a thump on the ground, sounding as if it's coming closer to them. The soldier pulls out his sword and moved himself in front of the priest.

"Shush, they come"

First came one, then two, dozens, then hundreds, and suddenly the two Testificates were surrounded by Endermen. As they moved closer, the soldier hears an odd chant. The Endermen, carrying various blocks, began to hit the ground multiple times, their chant intensifying. As they came within 2 blocks of the soldier and the priest, they disappeared.

"That's all?" The soldier asked, but before the priest could answer, 2 massive purple eyes opened.

As the soldier watched in horror, a massive creature materializes from seemingly nothing, and began to walk - No,_ crawl_ – closer to them. The priest was obviously getting more and more terrified, and the soldier didn't even know if he can take this beast head on.

"Go to the camp. It's on the nearest surface ravine. Tell them to evacuate. NOW!" The soldier commanded.

The priest nervously nodded before disappearing in the dark. The soldier faces the two massive eyes, which seem to be playing with him.

"_A mere Testificate dares to challenge the Lord of the End, pitiful weakling" _The creature spoke in a deep voice, but his mouth doesn't seem to move.

"What are you?" The soldier asked in defiance. His arm was beginning to shake from fear, but he didn't show it.

"_I? I am the Ender of Realms, one who is beyond the control of Notch"_

The soldier began to shiver as the beast rears up and spewed flame.

He regretted that he never fulfilled his promise of returning to his daughter.

* * *

**Yep, that's about it for the prologue.**

**Later parts will be much longer**


	2. Chapter 1: Oddities

**Here's chapter 1 of The Dragon's Return. May be a lot longer than the prologue, and yes, some of Minecraft's most famous Youtubers will make an appearance.**

**I decided to merge Minecraft 1.0 to 1.3 into one version, as it's too close and barely adds anything significant compared to 1.8.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Oddities**

_Minecraftian Year 1019._

The Creeper's Den is known to the Humans as the number one source of rumors and news all across the Overworld. The bar –aged at 200 years– has seen quite a lot of characters coming in through its doors, including one Steve. He had started a nomadic life ever since he left the Testificate village he called home 4 years ago, not an uncommon life for the average Human. Few Humans stayed in a Testificate village permanently, and most left their homes to colonize land in the never-ending stretch of land that is the Overworld.

The bar's attendants didn't even notice the iron clad man come through the door. Only a few took a glance at the obviously tired man as he ordered a healing potion as a drink. In spite of his appearance and experience, Steve is still naïve and rather young compared to the other nomads. He ordered only one, as the brew, while useful when critically injured, can become very addicting. Tossing a gold nugget to pay, the man waited for his contact.

"You're not from around here are you?" The bartender asked him. Steve turned to face him, slightly annoyed.

"Nobody is" Steve replied before taking another sip. The bartender wasn't content with the answer. He moved himself closer to Steve and spoke again.

"Your contact left me a message, told me to pass it to someone called Steve. I reckon you're the man?" he asked again as he cleaned a glass bottle. Steve turned slowly to face the bartender.

"Why did he or she leave?" Steve asked. The bartender looked left and right, as if checking if no one is eavesdropping.

"He seems to be in a hurry. Said some bloke is stalking him or something. Bit of a weird fellow he is, said something about 'server maintenance' and 'safe zone' on the way out" After making sure no one is looking at them, the bartender hands him a note. Steve took it carefully and read it.

"_To user: Steve_

_Meet me at the closest NPC Village to the server capital (Mineton in case you somehow forgot). Make sure you're not being followed by Him, should he even exist_

_PS: You have an odd username, can't you come up with something more original?_

_-User thecrafternamedlance"_

Steve looked at the bartender and raised an eyebrow.

"What the Nether is this?" Steve asked. The bartender simply shrugged.

"I told you he's an odd fellow. From what I can deduce, he meant the closest Testificate village to the capital"

"Capital? I didn't know we have countries" Steve asked, looking bewildered.

"Listen kid, I've been to this capital, and despite all the weird babbling the "administrator" said, I learned enough words in my lifetime to understand that they have both de facto and de jure control all across the Overworld, although mostly by law, seeing that you have never heard of them before"

Steve looked as if he drank an entire block of healing potions. Of course, he previously heard of rumors about people constructing a massive city in the Overworld, but he never thought the city is actually finished. The sound of people cheering behind him snapped him back.

"So where and how far is this city?" Steve asked.

"Follow the path leading to the west and you'll reach it. It's around 500 chunks away, but the village has a minecart transportation base leading into the city. The village itself is around 100 chunks away from here " The bartender takes a key from the cupboard behind him and tossed it to Steve.

"Sleep for the night, it's going to be dangerous travelling in the night, especially with rumors of 'shadow men' or something"

Steve could've sworn he heard the bartender say "shadowmen", but the bartender was soon busy dealing with another attendant buying a drink.

Opening the door to his room in the second floor, Steve took a glance around his room, and decided it was cozy enough. Just before he went to sleep, Steve catches a glimpse of …..someone in the tree just outside his room.

"Who goes there?" He said as he brandishes his iron sword. Silence follows, interrupted only by the rustling of leaves and the hiss of a spider. Looking around his room once more to make sure there's nothing around, Steve plopped himself on the bed, and was quickly fast asleep.

* * *

"Keep digging, that wall must be fixed soon." The overseer repeated for the tenth time. Quarry 219 is the newest quarry operated by Parker's Mining Company. It was constructed under direct orders from the Mojang Server Administration to provide the necessary materials for repairing the damage to the wall surrounding Mineton caused by yesterday's massive grief attack and the ensuing battle. Overseer Jack, better known by his username "Diamond_Miner220", knew something was going on in the Overworld, or even Minecraftia as a whole.

First, the Nether portals stopped working. People who tried to get through to the Nether were killed and weren't seen since. Next, reports of a man with blank eyes and shadowmen. Jack waved off the first as a hoax, as Notch confirmed Herobrine doesn't exist, but the shadowmen intrigued him

Users travelling in the dark reported seeing dark figures move about. When they got closer to inspect, the figures disappeared in a cloud of purple particles. Others report that the strange mobs attacked whenever someone _looked _at it.

Many users began protesting against the application of mods just a few weeks before Minecon and Notch's visit, especially on Mojang's server, but what confused the admins is that no mods were detected, and Notch denied adding new mobs.

"Sir! You gotta see this!" One of the miners, username "Mikethehunter", called Mike, snapping him out of his thought. Jack took a glance to make sure they weren't trying to trick him. To his surprise, every miner in the quarry seems to be gathered around a tunnel entrance, filled with wooden supports and some rails.

The overseer quickly descended into the quarry to inspect the mysterious structure himself.

"Did any of you build this?" He asked

"We just found it a few seconds ago. Icyfire and creepersam went in there to investigate" One of the miners replied.

"We can't let them go in by their own. Everyone, arm your swords and ready your pick, who knows what Notch added in here"

The group cautiously enters the dark tunnel. Soon however, they realize torches have been placed before. Webs litter the tunnels, and rotten flesh scatter the floor.

"Someone made this." Jack concluded.

"No shit Sherlock" A user responded, and the group is filled with laughter.

The group went deeper and deeper inside the mine. Rails are scattered on the tunnels, and every once in a while they find chests. As they approach a mass of web, Jack spots something.

"Jesus Christ….."

The two missing miners' items, stuck in the webbing. To top it all off, the server's gore settings spawned rotten flesh and bones where the miners used to be.

"Who could've done this?" One of the miners asked

Jack traces the area for telltale signs. "No missing blocks, definitely not a creeper. Maybe a griefer?"

"Perhaps, but we won't know for sure until we check the ser-AAARGHHHHH" The miner standing closest to the cobweb suddenly screamed. He was evidently attacked by a mob.

"What happened?"

"Something attacked me! It must've come from the- OW!" He shouted again. Green swirls started generating around him, and he began to make sounds associated with losing health.

"Ssh! I hear something!" Jack exclaimed, and the group went silent, save for the occasional sound of losing health. Around them, unseen spiders are heard hissing. Then, they began appearing.

It's small, barely bigger than a block. Its skin had a bluish color to it.

"It's…..tiny" A miner stated so matter of factly. On cue, it attacked.

"Gah! It's doing something to me!" The miner screamed as the dwarf spider attacks him. Jack quickly impales it with his sword. Then, more dwarf spiders came from the dark. The group tries to flee, but realizes they're surrounded. The spiders hiss and snarl as they close in on the mining group. Before a spider pounced on him, Jack spots a pair of purple eyes glowing in the dark, watching them as the spiders move in for the kill.

* * *

_He was known as the Other Side, the Fallen God, Bane of Miners_

_Lord of Monsters_

_The glowing eyes opened, blank, but blazed with fury_

_He has always watched, listened, felt._

_What he became to them_

_A legend, a myth._

_A hoax._

_He watches as two humans attempt to impersonate him_

_He watches as a human leader dismisses him as a hoax_

_He watches as his own brother denies him_

_The Lord of Monsters is furious_

_Rising from his chambers, he waves his hand over the souls he tread upon_

_He fails_

_The weapon isn't ready_

_Closing his eyes once more, the fallen god watches_

_His brother is due to appear in a human city_

_And the one destined to bring peace to Minecraftia will be there_

_The blank eyed god smirked_

_The dragon is rising_

_Slowly, but surely._

_When it is at full power_

_Nothing stands in its way_

_Unless the prophesized one cast it down_

_When that happens_

_The third power is gone_

_And there will be nothing to stop the weapon_

_He will reap the harvest_

_The god waved his hand._

_The undead rose, marching to the village_

_Obedient_

_Always faithful_

"_Kill"_

* * *

Steve was rudely woken up by the zombies and metal clanking downstairs. Thinking someone must've let in a zombie, he quickly grabbed his iron sword and put on his iron helmet and chestplate. To his surprise, all attendants were barricading the area around the entrance with dirt and other assorted materials. Steve realized that there are zombies just outside the door, banging against it, trying to get in.

"Get down. The door's gonna give in." One of the attendants whispered. Sure enough, cracks begin to appear on the door.

"How did they learn to attack doors?" Steve asked the bartender, who had armed his bow and aimed at the door.

"Notch knows how. All I know is that the Testificates aren't safe; they can't defend themselves" The bartender replied.

The sound of door banging grew louder and louder. The attendants, numbering at 12 minus Steve and the bartender, armed their swords or bows and prepared for the inevitable break in.

Then, with a loud crash, the door was shattered.

As the attendants shot, hacked, and slashed the zombies pouring in, Steve calculated that around 3 dozen zombies were gathered around the bar. As he decapitated a zombie, he notices the missing doors on the surrounding Testificate houses. Steve sadly realized they must've been killed and eaten by the very same zombies that's attacking him.

More and more zombies poured in, and Steve knows that his sword is going to break in a few minutes or even seconds. Even worse, several skeletons, spiders and a jockey entered the fray.

"We need more firepower! Anyone got a TNT?" An attendant armed with a bow asked as she knocked the head off a Skeleton.

"I don't think we need TNT! Take that creeper down!" The bartender shouted as the living TNT began to hiss. The attendees began firing at the creeper, but it exploded before it could be killed, taking out 3 of the defenders. While it killed a large number of the mobs pouring in, it blew up the entire doorway and half the barricade.

As the attendees began their final stand, Steve notices another mob in the middle of the small army. A tall, slender, black, and vaguely humanoid mob. Another defender also noticed it, and what Steve saw shocked him

The tall creature began shaking in obvious anger, its jaws apart. The creature began to uncontrollably shake as it moved forward to attack the attendant that saw it.

"Stop looking at it!" Steve shouted for the girl to stop staring at the mob's purple eyes. The girl snapped out of it before firing an arrow shot. Then, the creature disappeared, leaving the seemingly never ending stream of zombies.

"_This isn't right"_ Steve thought as he and the girl who provoked it stared at the cloud the mob left in disbelief. Then, without warning, it appeared behind the girl.

"IT'S RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Steve shouted at the top of his voice. The girl turned just in time to see the furious mob's long, thin hands grab her head. The girl screamed as the creature began twisting her neck. The abomination disappeared, along with the girl. Again, it left a trail of dark purple particles. In a short time, the mob reappeared. It began tossing zombies and skeletons in its way as it attempts to grab Steve.

"We can't stay here for long! Everyone, to the second floor!" The bartender shouted. The defenders nodded before setting the floor on fire, blocking the mobs' way. Despite this, the jockey leading the attack and several zombies ran through the flames. The fire spread to the second floor, quickly burning through the wooden floor. The group, despite escaping the fire, realized they were trapped.

A ring of fire surrounded the attendees, and the longer they stood, the fewer floors they have. A wood block disappeared beneath the feet of an attendant, and he was soon clinging for dear life.

"Help!" He shouted, but before any of the surviving attendants even attempted to save him, 4 zombies took a hold of him from the ground floor. The survivors watch in horror as he exploded with gore when a creeper blew up near him. Several spiders climb up the remaining wall, preparing to pounce on the survivors.

Then, it appeared.

The monster teleported to the other end of the short hallway. It went through the flames, getting closer to Steve in every second. The bartender and several attendees quickly place some TNTs around them as a last ditch defense.

"Escape into the forest. Jump through the window. Its better that one of us survives this than none" The bartender spoke to him

Steve was reluctant, but seeing that there's no other choice, he nodded.

In one swift move, Steve jumped to the glass pane window and broke through it, landing in the nearby pond. As he looked up, a massive explosion destroyed the Creeper's Den, its concussion knocking Steve unconscious.

In a mysterious realm shrouded in darkness, a voice roared with fury.

* * *

**Thats about it for the first chapter. I will post new chapters irregularly.**

**I do not own Minecraft.**


End file.
